Christmas In Arizona
by Madame Spooky
Summary: Mulder and Scully are on a case in Arizona on Christmas.


Title: The Broken Mirror Author: Madame Spooky Feedback: You better or I'll make an X-File out of YOU! Haha. Just kidding, but yes, I'd love to know what you think. Rating: R-Sexual innuendo and language. Summary: MSR-Mulder and Scully are on a new case for those infamous X-Files in Arizona, during Christmas time. They exchange wonderful gifts. Takes place before Fight The Future. Genre: MSR with a hint of angst thrown in. Spoilers: None really. Detour maybe. I can't help it, I love that episode. Scully has the cutest voice. Disclaimer: I do not own these fine people. ::Sobs::. But, I plan on borrowing them for the time being in order to make this story. I'm not making money, so don't sue me. I'm poor as it is!! Archive: Feel free to place this wherever it may fit. Just make sure you let me know about it! NOTE: It takes a little while to get to the good parts, but hey, don't scroll. It's worth it if you like funny, sweet, and sexy. This story has no plot, although it seems to at first. ENJOY! Oh, and I don't own the songs, the singers, or the movie A Christmas Story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~* "If you should return to me, we truly where meant to be. So spread your wings and fly, butterfly."-Mariah Carey, Butterfly ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere In The Desert, Arizona December 24th 5:03 PM  
  
"I can't believe you Mulder!!" Scully shouted as she slammed the car door shut, stepping out into the hot Arizona air.  
  
"Scully, we got a good chance with this. They said there was strange-"  
  
"Activity relating to the supernatural..." Scully finished, folding her arms in front of her. The heat was murder during the summer, especially since the FBI required them to wear their jackets when on duty. Obviously her long sleeved white dress shirt and black dress pants didn't help a bit, but she was willing to blame this whole thing on Mulder. If it weren't for his whims, she'd be at home, in her apartment, watching a movie. Or at her mother's house, or buying presents. Anything but this. But instead, all because he'd heard about some kind of supernatural activity, she was stuck out here, in the middle of nowhere, in the searing heat, looking around for some kind of sign. Not to mention looking forward to facing the department after they got home. It wasn't easy writing a report on utter nonsense. She felt anger boil through her blood, making her breathing slightly irregular. He had no sense, and she had enough for the both of them.  
  
It was at least two minutes before Scully realized Mulder was giving her his best I'm-innocent-so-please-don't-pull-out-your-gun face. She sighed and lowered her arms to her sides again.  
  
"Look Mulder, this is crazy. .We can't just show up, put handcuffs around this man's wrists, and drag him back to Washington just because you have a hunch."  
  
"Scully, it's more than a hunch. Five people put him at the scene already, what more do you need?"  
  
She almost laughed, but it was melted away by the acid anger rising in her throat.  
  
"We don't have any conclusive evidence linking him to the murders, Mulder! No DNA was recovered, no trace evidence found, not even a fucking fingerprint!"  
  
"Ghosts don't leave fingerprints, Scully." That shot her anger meter right through her scull, instantly giving her a headache. She closed her eyes tightly, then re-opened them.  
  
"Ghosts..."She repeated. "I don't believe this!" She breathed, her head flying backwards as her eyes tried to pick out the biggest cloud so she could start praying it would somehow produce enough lighting to zap some sense into the man standing on the other side of the car.  
  
She sighed, finally looking back at him.  
  
"Mulder...You're telling me this man is dead?"  
  
He didn't look at her. Instead, he kept glancing around, looking for something.  
  
"Yeah, Scully, that's pretty much what a ghost is...A dead person."  
  
Scully had to smile through her veil of anger.  
  
"Ok, so the man's dead. Aside from not being able to put handcuffs on a ghost, what else should I know?" "Well, rumor has it-" "Here we go. " She breathed, crossing her arms. "Can I finish?" he said, smiling at her. She waved her hand, telling him he could. "Rumor has it that the man isn't dead. He faked his own death to escape the cult." "The cult." She said, leaning her back against the car and wondering why she bothered to ask when she already knew the answer. "Yes, Scully, the cult. They where going to kill him, but he faked his own death to be saved. Kind of a sadistic witness protection program." "Mulder." "He's hard to find," he said, not bothering to acknowledge she'd said his name, "and it won't be easy." She sighed in annoyance. This was just too stupid. "Alright, so...Say we do find him...We still couldn't arrest him. One reason being that he's already been incarcerated in the big house in the sky, or so they say, and the other being that we have no hard evidence to back this case."  
  
He looked at her, his eyes gaining that odd glitter they always did when she counter-acted his theories.  
  
"Scully, we can arrest him on circumstantial evidence."  
  
"Ah-ha..." she said, tilting her head. "And aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What's that, all-knowing-Doctor-Scully?"  
  
"Even if we do take him into custody, we wouldn't be able to prosecute...Not without stable evidence. Circumstantial evidence will never be approved by any judge in Washington, nor anywhere else hopefully, and even if it was, it wouldn't be enough to hold up in court."  
  
He knew she was right. He knew she made sense. But he didn't stop.  
  
"Come on Scully, let's check out the area."  
  
This time, she did laugh.  
  
"Area? Mulder, we're in the middle of nowhere...Nothing but desert for miles. And to be honest, I don't feel like walking around in three inch heels, putting my feet through absolute hell in this very thick, and not to mention very hot sand."  
  
He smiled and opened the car door.  
  
"I didn't say we where walking...Common."  
  
She sighed and forced herself back into the car. At least it had AC. This was going to be a long weekend.  
  
  
  
Ashton Rest Stop December 24th 10:45 PM  
  
Scully glanced over at Mulder as they pulled into the rather large parking lot at the rest stop. It had been hours since they'd taken a break, and needless to say, came up empty handed. Scully was beyond annoyed. She needed to get back home, put on music, and punch the hell out of her pillows. She hoped Mulder didn't notice that she wasn't enjoying herself tonight. "You goin' in?" Mulder asked as he shut off the engine, leaving the keys in the ignition. She wondered if it was to test her ability to stay here and not take off without him to the airport. "No, I'm staying out here." "Kay. Want anything?" He asked, getting out and standing in front of the open door. "Just water." "Will do." At that, he shut the door (a little too hard to cater to Scully's headache) and headed inside. Her head flew back against the headrest on the seat and her eyes went to the keys in the ignition. Maybe she could get away with listening to the radio before he came back. She leaned forward and started the car. She bit her lip and looked in the window of the rest stop. Mulder was looking at her with a raised eyebrow, mocking the look she very often gave him herself. She rolled her eyes and clicked on the radio. Ahhh. A song she loved was already playing. She leaned back and started to listen to it. She smiled and started singing, something she would never do had Mulder been in the car. "I'll see you at the crossroads, so you won't be lonely." She looked into the window. Mulder was talking with the man behind the counter, apparently about the sunflower seeds he held in his hand. Scully rolled her eyes. She hated those damned things. ~*It's a wonder his mouth isn't full of sores.*~ she thought. She quickly reached forward to change the station. If Mulder caught her listening to Bone Thugs 'N' Harmony, she'd never be able to live it down. But it was better than what he HAD caught her singing in the office. Macy Gray. As Mulder once so clearly put it, he hated her because she sounded like "the mini mouse from hell". She flipped through several songs before she found one. And just in time. He was heading back for the car just as she sat back. As he opened the door, he heard the music fill his ears. "Oooo! I love this song!" he exclaimed, quickly jumping into the car and shut the door. Scully had to smile. She just had to. He looked so adorable. ~*He likes this song? Wow. That's pretty nice.*~ "Mulder.I never knew you where a sucker for old love songs." "I'm not, I just like Bette Midler." "I see.And she did any other songs besides old love songs?" "You know what I mean, Doctor Scully." She rolled her eyes, and then widened them as she heard his (somewhat off key) voice singing along. ~*He sounds better than I do at least*~ she thought. His voice flowed over her and made her want to lean over and kiss him out of sheer amusement. ".It may have appeared to go un-noticed, but I've got it all here in my heart. I want you to know I know the truth, of coarse I know it. I would be nothing without you. Did you ever know that you're my hero." Scully swallowed her pride and joined in. ".You're everything I wish I could be. And I could fly higher than an eagle, if you are the wind beneath my wings." He smiled at her. She forced herself not to giggle. She wasn't one to giggle. ~*Calm down. You've seen more odd sights. Mulder singing isn't that funny.*~ She quickly changed the station. "Hey!" "Don't hey me, Mr. Mulder." He reached over and batted her hand out of the way, turning it back. She laughed. "Mul-der, come on!" she said, pushing his hand away and changing it again. They where both laughing hard by now, swatting at each other's hands as if they where trying to get to the last bit of food on the plate, and they both hadn't eaten in years. "Fine," Mulder chimed in, "I have a solution to this problem." "Oh you do?" He nodded and clicked it off. "Funny." "Isn't it though?" he said, smiling as he pulled out of the parking lot. As Scully glanced into the store window, she saw the man inside looking at them and smiling. A small smile crept onto her lips. Yet another person that thought they where a couple. It wasn't as disturbing anymore. She was use to it, and she didn't mind people having their little fantasies. She had a few of her own. Yet another thing she would never, ever tell Mulder. Unless it where life or death. Or unless one of them made her so antsy, she had to throw him down and fuck him until he couldn't- "So," Mulder began, interrupting her chain of thoughts. He didn't know she was thankful for that. "So?" "Wanna go get something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm starved." "Mulder, people in Africa are-" "Ok, ok, hungry even. Point is, I want food."  
  
"I guess we should stop somewhere before we get back to the hotel." He nodded. "What about that pizza place we saw a few miles back?" "Mulder.I can't eat pizza." "Scully, it won't make you gain any weight." "No, Mulder, it won't unless I eat five or six. But greasy food makes me sick." "Everyone's a critic." "I'm serious! I get a stomach ache if I eat too much grease." "And the truth behind her sudden health food kick is finally revealed to her adorable, albeit very charming and brilliant partner." ~*Yes, he is.Very sexy, in that shirt that somehow got unbuttoned a little at the top, and that over coat that makes his muscles stand out.Shut up in there, Dana! Let Scully do her work!*~ "Alright then, we'll get a veggie pizza." "Mulder, you hate those." "Ok, then we'll get our own." "Personal pan?" "You got it." "Sounds good to me." He smiled at her before turning his attention back to the road. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scully's Hotel Room December 25th, Christmas Day 3:16 A.M.  
  
Scully was suppose to be fast asleep. She was also suppose to be at her mother's, in her own bed, listening to A Christmas Story playing in the backround as she slept. But instead, here she was in Arizona, with no one but her crazy partner to hang around. Somehow, it felt right. She knew he'd be at her mother's anyway, if they weren't here right now. So, instead of the obvious sleep she was suppose to be getting, she was wide awake, listening to her CD player. She'd brought it along, and not told Mulder. She should have, seeing as how he'd eyed her curiously when she'd asked if he had any double A batteries she could borrow. That made her smile. What he thought she was doing probably kept him up all night. A damn good thing, too, seeing as how she'd somehow caught his insomnia. Then again, if he found out she was simply listening to music, he would want to know what kind of music, and then he would never let her live it down. He loved rap, certain kinds. She did as well, but she pretended to hate it around him. One of the many things about the real Dana Scully he'd yet to find out. She sat, in a white tank top, a pair of black shorts, her hair tied up tightly, little pieces falling around her temples, ears, and neck. To make matters worse, she was drinking a glass of wine. Her third glass, to be exact. What was with her tonight? ~*I'm turning into Mulder!*~ she thought with a huge smile on her face. ~*If I buy sunflower seeds, I swear I'm quitting the X-Files.*~ She was listening to Sting, "I'll Be Watching You", oblivious to anything around her. She bobbed her head to the beat. Oh yeah, the beer was having an effect for someone who hardly drinks, if at all. Or at least that was the Scientist Scully's excuse. Dana knew she was just giddy from being up all night, and the thought of being like Mulder made her laugh in a way she hadn't before. It made her smile. Her toes wiggled to the beat when her neck got tired, and she settled down in the pillows. Then a thought came to her. Did drinking a lot make her lie, or make her tell the truth? Another scientific study she'd have to look into later on. She eyed the gift she'd secretly brought for Mulder. They'd already agreed not to exchange, but she couldn't resist when she saw it. It was a plastic UFO, with little gray, not green, men inside. That wasn't what caught her attention when she'd seen it in the mall with her mom as they passed Spencers. What had caught her attention was the fact that, not only did it light up with bright blue and green, blacklight sensitive no less, but it also opened at the top. The aliens where edible. ~*Next time, I don't bring a mixed CD.*~ she told herself as Mariah Carey came on and interrupted her thoughts. She took off the headset and sat it beside her, clicking it off and turning the TV on. ~*Oooh! Just in time!*~ A Christmas Story was on TNT, and it was getting to the good parts. "You'll shoot your eye out, kid." She mouthed along with the movie. Just then, a knock came from the adjoining door. Scully rolled her eyes and settled down farther into the pillows. "Come in, Mulder." He opened the door just a little and peeked in. "You decent?" "Yes." "Damn, I was hoping you'd say no." He smiled and came in, shutting the door behind him. She just raised an eyebrow, her eyes still on the TV in front of her. "You're up pretty late." "Ditto." "I never sleep, Scully. This is a new one for you." "Hanging around you too long, I suppose." He sat down beside her, leaning back. "I was watching this." "I think everyone does." "Your mom hates it." "She's the only exception, Mulder. Care to tell me why you're here at almost four in the morning?" "Sue a guy for being bored." "Can't help you out there, Mulder. Haven't seen any sleeping bags falling from the Heavens." "Ha-ha. If you can believe it, those movies that aren't mine get boring after a while." "Tell me about it." She responded without thinking. ~*Oh fuck. Dana what did you just do?! Stupid jackass!*~ He eyed her curiously. "Care to elaborate on your personal experience, Scully?" "Shut up, Mulder." She shot back coldly, a deep red already starting to form on her neck and cheeks. "Ok, ok, don't' shoot." She sighed. "Sorry, I'm just not use to talking about such personal matters." "You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." "Very funny." "I'm serious, Scully. Come on. What've you got to lose? You can trust me." "Ok then. Yes, I've watched pornography before. No, it wasn't amusing." "It's not suppose to be amusing, Scully, it's suppose to be arousing." "Tell me something." "No." She shot a look at him. "Come on. What've you got to lose?" "Well, Scully, the only thing equally sensitive I can tell you is something I'm not ready to get into yet." "Mulder, I just told you I watch that shit you have in your apartment." "You didn't tell me if you-" "Enough, Mulder. Tell me." "It's nothing, really. Besides," he said, a hint of playfulness in his voice, "I'm not use to talking about such personal matters." "Touche`." She responded, smiling at him. He looked away, and she sat up a little, her own curious nature growing to a maximum. She held a somewhat worried look in her eyes as she turned on her side and rested her head on her right hand. "Mulder, it's ok. You know you can trust me with whatever it is you have to say." He took a deep breath, but said nothing. There was pain and distance in his eyes, and she saw it right away. It pierced through her, and it shocked her. Why couldn't he tell her? Didn't he trust her as he said he had? She decided a while ago that if he needed to talk, she would wait until he was ready, but this was eating away at her. Every cell in her wanted to know what he was hiding, and it made her antsy and uncomfortable. She clicked off the TV he was pretending to be engrossed in, and stood. "Come on." She said, holding out her hands. "Come on what, Scully?" "You're dancing with me." How many drinks had she had tonight, he wondered. "Scully, are you drunk?" "No, I'm not. It takes more than two and a half glasses of wine, not to mention very weak wine, to get me drunk. Now come on. If I can't talk you through whatever it is you're dealing with, the least I can do is just be here. And besides, I'm restless anyway. Come on Mr. Travolta, let's see what you've got." He smiled and took her hands, standing. "We don't have any music, Scully." "We don't need any, Mulder. I'm sure you can sing to make up for it." "Funny, dear." "I'm not kidding." "Why don't you sing, Scully?" "You don't want me to sing Mulder."  
  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked." She slid her arms around his neck, and tried to hold back the slight shiver as his arms went around her waist. "I can't carry a tune." "I don't care, Scully. Just sing anything." "Alright, fine." She took a breath and her eyes went to her CD player. Number five on that CD would be perfect for getting out whatever it was he was hiding. She closed her eyes and put her head on his chest as they started to move. "Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry. Let me see you through, cause I've seen the dark side too. When the night falls on you. Don't know what to do. Nothing you confess could make me love you less, I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you." He closed his eyes to hide the pain of what he knew he had to tell her. His cheek rested on the top of her head as his arms tightened around her. "So, if you're mad, get mad. Don't hold it all inside. Come on and talk to me now. Hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too. I'm a lot like you. When you're standing at the crossroads, and don't know which path to chose. Let me come along, cause even if you're wrong, I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you. Take me in into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you. And when, when the night falls on you. You're feeling all alone, and wondering on your own, I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you. Take me in into your darkest hour. I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you." She felt a slight warm wetness in her hair, and pulled back slightly to see the tears falling down his cheeks. "Mulder.Tell me what's wrong. Please." "I can't, Scully." That hurt. That really, truly hurt her. She felt her own tears welling up in her eyes, and she started to pull away totally. Fuck him. If he couldn't trust her, then she was wasting her time. She turned away from him and let the tears fall. "God, Scully, don't cry." "Shut up!" He stepped up behind her and put his arms around her, her back pressing into his chest. "Mulder, leave me alone." "Scully, you don't understand-" "I understand! You can't trust me." "I trust you, Scully. That's why I can't tell you." "That doesn't make one damn bit of sense, Mulder." "It would if you knew-" "Then tell me. Please." She turned around, and her pained eyes met his. Jesus, their mouths where so close. Only an inch away. She saw herself in his eyes. The very same person. It was a mirror, a wall. And then, the mirror broke. It shattered into a thousand pieces in his eyes and she saw something that should have scared her. She saw need, hunger, and something else she couldn't put her finger on. "Scully." He whispered. "Yeah." She said, unable to think. What, exactly, did she expect him to say? "I think you better get some sleep." It wasn't that. Damn it, it wasn't that. A flash of anger came over her, but it was soon gone. She pulled away, simply nodding, and walked to the bed. She was right. He didn't trust her. He loved her. And he couldn't say it. He couldn't ruin what they'd worked so hard to build already. What if she didn't feel the same? What would happen then? She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, looking at him and wiping away her drying tears. "I bought you something, Mulder. I know we said we wouldn't exchange gifts, but I couldn't help it. It's over there, on the dresser." He smiled, and without a word, went into his hotel room. He came back in less than a minute, a gift in his hands. "Oh Mulder, you didn't have to get me something." "I know. I wanted to." He handed it to her, and picked up the one she'd gotten for him. "Merry Christmas, Scully. Sorry about having to be cooped up with your crazy, albeit sexy partner." She smiled as she started to unwrap the gift in her hands. "It's ok, Mulder. It's not all that bad." She didn't know why she hadn't noticed the shape of the box when she'd started opening it, but now it was clear. It looked like.A ring. She carefully opened the small box and a smile crept over her face. Inside was, in fact, a ring. But not the kind she was more often than not afraid to accept. It had a crimson metal band, and on the top was a little tiny UFO, with green emeralds, and white, most likely, CZ's. "Read the inside, Scully." She took the ring out of the box and looked at the inside. Her other hand came to her mouth, and she laughed a little. It said 'Partners for life. FWM, DKS.' "Mulder, this is beautiful." Her hand fell from her mouth as she put the ring on her left hand, ring finger. "You like it?" "Like it? I love it. Thank you." She was still smiling. A good sign. She briefly hugged him, and then smiled, looking at his still unwrapped gift. "Mine isn't as elaborate as yours, Mulder." He hurried in getting it open. Before this, she could have sworn an ear to ear smile was impossible for anyone. But just now, he'd proven her wrong. "Press that." She said, pointing to the little button at the side. When he did, it lit up brightly. He laughed, and put an arm around her. "Now open the top." He sat the spaceship in his lap and did as she told him to. Inside where about twenty or so little gray aliens. "You can eat them, too." "Scully, this is great!" He hugged her tightly, kissing her on the forehead. She smiled widely. "About what I had to tell you." "Yes, Mulder?" "I love you." "I know you do, Mul." She stopped. He wasn't kidding. Oh my god! He wasn't kidding! "I love you too." She breathed, pressing her lips to his. They felt so warm and comfortable. How had they gone so long without this? With his gift to her on her finger, and his now on the floor, they both tumbled backwards together onto the bed. As their clothing was thrown, forgotten to the side, they both had come to the same conclusion. Five years had been long enough. ~FIN~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~* Hope you all liked that little story there. Just something I had floating around in my head. And no, I haven't really seen those gifts anywhere. Call it an active imagination. Ta for now! ~Madame Spooky~ 


End file.
